The present invention relates to data gathering and sensing techniques, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to techniques for gathering data from one or more pest control devices.
The removal of pests from areas occupied by humans, livestock, and crops has long been a challenge. Pests of frequent concern include various types of insects and rodents. Subterranean termites are a particularly troublesome type of pest with the potential to cause severe damage to wooden structures. Various schemes have been proposed to eliminate termites and certain other harmful pests of both the insect and noninsect variety. In one approach, pest control relies on the blanket application of chemical pesticides in the area to be protected. However, as a result of environmental concerns, this approach is becoming less desirable.
Consequently, various techniques for detecting pest presence before pesticide application have arisen. Nonetheless, there is an ongoing desire to more definitively sense the activity of termites and other pests using such techniques under various environmental conditions—leading to a continuing need for further advancement in this technical arena. Notably, some sensing devices involve long-term in-ground installation outdoors, subjecting such devices to changing environmental conditions. It has been found that these changes can lead to device failures—especially false positive indications. Indeed, a need exists for techniques to detect pests that are more reliable and less likely to give false readings.